American Blood
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: She looked up at him and blinked a few times. He looked down at her curiously. "I'm only thirteen, why would I be interested in a dumb host club?" "Welcome to Japan." "What do you mean, welcome?" the twins asked simultaneously. "Casper and Eastin Moon. They're from America." "Well, good grades and famous," Tamaki sang, "we could use some fresh American blood here. What do you say?"
1. Starting Today, You are a Host!

**A/N: My first fanfiction in which I put in my OC's! I know most of you guys out there hate OC's (I know I do) but it's not one of those "OC X Main character" sort of things.**

**Summary: She looked up at him and blinked a few times. He looked down at her curiously. "I'm only thirteen, why would I be interested in a dumb host club?" "Welcome to Japan." "What do you mean, 'welcome'?" the twins, who had been eavesdropping, asked simultaneously. "Casper and Eastin Moon. They're from America." "Well, good grades and famous," Tamaki sang, "we could use some fresh American blood in this host club! Whaddaya say? You want to be trained by us to become hosts?"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting Today, You Are a Host!**

Hunny and Mori bid their farewells to the other hosts two days before winter vacation officially began. They set off down the cold halls, Hunny riding on Mori's back, and to their limo that waited for them outside. "Hurry up, Takashi, we're gonna miss our plane!" Hunny prodded, looking at his watch. "It leaves in forty-five minutes!"

Mori was now sprinting down the long hallways. He didn't slow when he heard the voice of the chairman; it was after school hours, so why would he get in trouble for running in the halls?

"We can assure you that Ouran is a place of peace and order-" Both twins' hair were blown around by the wind issued off the tall dark-haired man sprinting. The chairman's papers flew from his hand. "Morinozuka, slow down!" he called after Mori, but Mori didn't hear him. The chairman sighed.

"Who was that?" the smaller of the two asked. The chairman looked down at the fragile boy.

"Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. They're in the host club here," he replied quietly. "Anyways, back to the tour..."

Tamaki and Kyoya packed clean cake plates into the cupboards just as the door to the music room opened. Tamaki looked over to it curiously, seeing a short girl with dirty blonde hair. He approached her slowly. "I'm sorry, dear, but host club activities are done for today."

She looked up at him and blinked a few times. He looked down at her curiously. "I'm only thirteen, why would I be interested in a dumb host club?"

A comedic arrow with the word 'dumb' painted on it hit Tamaki in the back of the head. He spun dizzily and landed face-first on the ground. The girl giggled and Kyoya approached her. "I apologize for his stupidity," Kyoya bowed politely. "Welcome to Japan."

"What do you mean, 'welcome'?" the twins, who had been eavesdropping, asked simultaneously.

Kyoya scowled at them. "Be polite. This is one half of the new Americans."

"One _half_?" the girl sneered. "Is that what you call gingers numbers one and two here?"

"Cas, there you-" the girl's twin walked through the somewhat open door. "Oh, hi..."

The twins looked with jealousy upon the new set of twins to Ouran. "Hello," Kyoya said. "You must be Eastin Moon, correct?"

"Correct," the boy, Eastin, replied. "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways of finding things out," he said. "Welcome to Japan."

"Kyoya senpai, I cleaned up in the-oh, hello," Haruhi came out of the dressing room. "Who are they?"

"Casper and Eastin Moon. They're from America."

"Perfectly capable of introducing ourselves, might I add," the girl, Casper, added. "Also, it's just Cas."

"My apologies, Cas," Kyoya said. "I assume Chairman Suoh was giving you a tour?"

Eastin and Casper nodded. "Told us to explore," they replied simultaneously.

"So, when do you start school here?" Tamaki had suddenly recovered from his arrow injury.

"Next year," they grinned proudly.

"How did two tiny shotas like you end up here?" the other twins asked in unison.

"Good grades," Casper said.

"We're famous," Eastin added.

"Well, good grades and famous," Tamaki sang, "we could use some fresh American blood in this host club! Whaddaya say? You want to be trained by us to become hosts?"

"I'm a girl," Casper stated bluntly.

"So's Haruhi," Tamaki countered. Haruhi waved to Casper.

"It's not as hard as you think," she commented.

"Why is Haruhi senpai a host, then?" Eastin asked. "If she's a girl."

"She owes us a debt," Kyoya said, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"So, what do you say?" Tamaki asked. "Would you like to be trained by moi to be exquisite hosts?"

"No," they replied simultaneously. A large arrow with the word 'no' painted on it dropped and fell on Tamaki, crushing him. "We want to be trained by..._them,_" each of the dirty blondes pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Their scowls slowly turned to smirks. "What fun we can have," they sang, "with our new _toys_."


	2. The Job of a High School Host!

**Chapter 2: The Job of a High School Host!**

It was long since Christmas. In reality, it was only two weeks, but for the hosts, it was a long time ago.

"Ah, the Sunday before school starts back up," Tamaki spun on his toes, daydreaming about hosting. Kyoya watched from his spot on the study's couch. He was busy working on calculating the price of having not only one but two new hosts joining them.

"Tamaki, calm down. We need to discuss something."

"Yes, mon ami?" Tamaki asked, flopping dizzily onto the couch next to him.

"I don't think we can afford this."

"Afford what?"

"Two new hosts. Between the budget the school gave us and the money coming from our charity events, we're still a good fourteen hundred yen short of affording this."

"How much can two new hosts cost?" Tamaki asked in awe.

"Think, two new tables. More tea for their guests. Two more cosplays. It adds up after a while."

"This isn't good..."

"Why not? We just explain the situation and tell them not to bother."

"We can't," Tamaki mumbled.

"Why not?" Kyoya was slightly agitated.

"Well," Tamaki said.

"Well what?"

"I already got everything set up!" Tamaki said proudly. "I fixated the budget around those two and made it work! I set it all up on your tablet," Tamaki beamed.

Kyoya looked fearful. "You did _what_?" he hissed. "That could have messed everything up, Tamaki! Don't do that!"

Tamaki pouted. "I'm sorry...I thought I was helping!"

Kyoya face-palmed and sighed. "Just don't do it again."

* * *

Casper and Eastin approached the music room cautiously. Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind them, pushing them forward. They turned and gave the two nervous looks, exactly identical. "It isn't scary," the gingers said. "We'll help you through it."

The Americans nodded and pushed open the door. Kyoya and Tamaki were setting up last-minute table cloths and getting tables ready. Casper and Eastin gaped; it looked much different than it had the day after New Year's when each host was called in for a meeting. Tamaki greeted the four at the door. "Eastin and Cas, are you guys ready?"

"Not one bit," they replied simultaneously. Tamaki chuckled and shook his head.

"You guys will do great."

Haruhi stood next to Tamaki. She wore a bright smile. "Reminds me of my first day hosting. All of the other hosts really helped me out."

Hikaru and Kaoru whisked the two away towards the changing room before Tamaki decided to start lecturing them on hosting skills. They sifted through racks of clothing. "Eastin is about Hunny senpai's size, I'm guessing," Hikaru said.

"Who's Hunny-senpai?" Eastin asked. Over break he had met every host except for Hunny and Mori; they were at a karate tournament.

Hikaru and Kaoru just continued looking through things.

"And Cas will probably be Haruhi's size," Kaoru pulled out one on the men's uniforms. He handed it to Cas. "Go change into this."

Cas went without objection. Eastin took the small men's uniform from Hikaru that would supposedly be Hunny's. He followed after Cas.

They emerged looking exactly alike. The orange-haired twins smiled. "They're like our mini-me's," they sang cheerfully.

* * *

Kyoya had set Casper and Eastin up at a table near Hikaru and Kaoru's. As the guests came in, Cas and Eastin both shot the orange-haired twins nervous glances. They reassured them with thumbs-ups.

"Ooh, who are the new hosts?"

"They look familiar. I think they're in my algebra class!"

"They're the new Americans!"

All of the ladies gushed at the new hosts when they first came in, but as the day went on, the two sat alone at their table. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were pulled away from their guests as Kyoya grabbed the backs of their shirts. "What gives, boss?" they whined.

"You're training those two know-nothings. I want you to invite them to your table and talk them up," Kyoya stated simply.

"Know-nothings?" the twins repeated. They snickered.

"Just do what I've told you to." Kyoya then went back to stressing over Tamaki's financial doings.

And so Hikaru, Kaoru, Eastin, and Casper all shared the same table. Word had spread that the two were American like a wildfire, and this attracted even more guests. As each orange-haired twin claimed a dirty-blonde for themselves, rumors spread about a new kind of love, at least new to the Americans: incest.

"What's 'incest'?" Cas whispered to her "twin trainer", Kaoru. He smirked.

"Twins falling in love," he mumbled back. "Care for me to demonstrate?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kaoru nodded to Hikaru and began pouring him some tea. He spilled a little. "Ouch! Kaoru," Hikaru had tears in his eyes, "that hurt!"

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru also had tears in his eyes. "I was too distracted by your beauty," he mumbled. In a matter of seconds the orange-haired twins had made six girls faint and nine girls squeal. Their faces were mere centimeters apart.

After their scene was finished, Hikaru and Kaoru said to the Americans, "That's incest."

"Learn it," Kaoru began.

"Live it," Hikaru continued.

"Love it," they smiled at the two.

Host club activities ended and Eastin and Casper were exhausted. They walked out the doors of the host club to run right into each of the orange-haired twins. "Would you like a ride home?" they asked, trying to hide their smirks. Cas nodded while Eastin shook his head.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked Eastin.

"U-um..."

"We can walk, actually," Cas smiled at them. "Thanks for the offer though!"

With that the two took off sprinting down the hall, and they weren't heard from at all that night.


End file.
